


Love You

by Rhylleness



Category: Gintama
Genre: Bottom Hijikata Toshirou, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Boys' Love, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Top Gintoki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:01:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28851741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhylleness/pseuds/Rhylleness
Summary: Sakata Gintoki and Toshirou Hijikata realized that they're in love with each other but how would they confess to each other?
Relationships: Hijikata Toshirou/Sakata Gintoki
Kudos: 20





	Love You

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time making a one-shot, hope you like it?

Hijikata walked grumpily because Kondo told him to take the day off.

'Kondo-san...I have nothing to do right now, why do I have a day off today..?

He was deep in thought until he bumped into someone, "Oi! Watch where you're goin..."

Turns out it was Gintoki, he looks at Hijikata and picks his nose, "Ah, Mayonaise freak, what are you doing here? Taking the day off?"

"Yeah and DON'T CALL ME THAT YOU PERM HEAD BASTARD!!!"

"Yeah, yeah. I get it." Gintoki rolled his eyes and smirked at him.

"Hey, wanna go out?"

Hijikata blushed at him, "W-What..?"

"Hm? You don't want to? Besides, you're free."

"Mmm... Sure I'II go out with you.."

Gintoki beamed at him and wrapped his arms around his waist while blushing a little.

"O-oi! Where do you think you're touching!"

"Just shut up and come with me."

"F-Fine.."

Timeskip

The two were sitting on the (I forgot the shop name).

"Granny, I'll have an Uji Gintoki-don!"

"One Hijikata Special, old lady."

"My, my, you two always come here together. It's like you two are dating."

They both looked at each other and looked away while blushing.

She chuckled, "Here's your order you both." She put down their bowls and smiled at them.

"Thank you."

They both started eating and Gintoki looked at Hijikata, "Hijikata san.."

Hijikata look at him and raised a brow, "What?"

"I have to tell you something, meet me at the park."

"Huh? Why?"

"Just come you mayonnaise freak!"

"HAH? I GET IT, DONT CALL ME THAT YOU BASTARD OR I'LL KILL YOU!!!"

"TRY ME!!!"

The old lady laughs at them.

Shinsengumi Place

Hijikata began to wear his kimono. 

"Where are you going, Hijikata-san?"

"None of your business, Sougo." 

Sougo smirked at him, "Ehh? Could it be you're going on a date with Danna?

"Wha-? How do you know and we're not going on a date!"

"Secret. Now that you're done dressing...DIE HIJIKATA!!!!" Sougo shot at him with a bazooka.

Hijikata dodged it and runs away. "SOUGO YOU PIECE OF SHI-"

"Don't run away, Hijikata-san! You're like a girl."

Timeskip 

"Where is that black haired bastard? Oh, there he is."

Hijikata panted, holding his knees. "Hah...hah.."

"What's wrong with you? Don't tell me that sadist tried to kill you again." He snickered.

"S-Shut up!!" Hijikata glared at him.

"I managed to escape from him, that was scary.."

Gintoki laughed at him and Hijikata looked at him with a death stare.

Hijikata faked coughed, "So..you said you have something to tell me."

"O-Oh yeah!" Gintoki holds Hijikata's hands and Hijikata blushed.

Gintoki looked at him with a serious expression and opened his mouth,

"Hijikata...

I like you."

Hijikata looked at him with widened eyes. The trees were swaying gently and the sunsets, making the view very romantic and lovely.

"W-Wha...." Hijikata turns red making him look like a tomato.

"I-I know that you don't like me back, I just want you to know that I have a crush on you so that's okay.." Gintoki looked down with a sad expression.

"Hiji-" He got cut off when he felt someone's lips press against his. 

He steps back, "I like you too you bastard..." Hijikata blushed while looking away.

Gintoki felt his heartbeat fluttered, he holds Hijikata's cheeks and they kissed again.

They didn't know that Okita, Kagura, Kondo, and Shinpachi were spying on them.

"Guys, It's bad for spying on someone." Shinpachi looked at three of them.

"Shut up, glasses!"

"GLASSES?! KAGURA CHAN I TOLD YOU IM NOT GLASSES IM SHINPACHI!"

"Yeah, yeah, we get it. Glasses."

"IM NOT GLASSES IM SHINPACHI!!!!!!!"

"Guys, keep it down! they might hear us."

"Oh. They are looking at this way."

'Shet.'

The End

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Hope you have a great day! <3


End file.
